


The past of Newgate D Ann

by atomiccandypanda



Series: Blue and Red phoenixes series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Origin of the D, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raftel, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiccandypanda/pseuds/atomiccandypanda
Summary: Newgate D Ann, daughter of Whitebeard and former member of the Roger's pirates; her whole past is a mystery for the world.Follow her childhood, her years in the army, her rebirth, until the day she was known as Whitebeard daughter.Who know? You might learn a thing or two from herThis is the part two of Blue and Red phoenixes, who focus on the character I created: Ann.
Series: Blue and Red phoenixes series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816777
Kudos: 1





	The past of Newgate D Ann

In Raftel, it existed a legend. The legend of the lonely phoenix.

At the beginning of the world, different creatures inhabited it: sea king for the sea, dinosaurs for the earth, and the sky was dominated by phoenixes. With times dinosaurs were replaced by humans, the sea king diminished in numbers, and phoenixes disappeared from the world.

Phoenixes left this world after humans began to take over the earth, the sea, and wanted the sky as well. A lone phoenix stayed, refusing to leave the world that it saw born. It went to an island of what humans called Grand Line.

When sea kings attacked the coast of the island, humans could see a beautiful bird made of fire, going down towards them and hit them with fire or take the fish with it in the sky to let it fall against the ground. The phoenix never ate the fish, It would only return to its nest, letting the sea king at the humans. Soon they worshiped the phoenix. They would leave fruit, cereals, meat, at the foot of the mountain where its nest was.

With time the phoenix became fond of the short-lived humans, it took the decision to protect this island habitants.

Years, centuries passed, but the phoenix stayed. When winter was rough, It would come from its nest deep in the mountain, to the island center, and would spread its two pairs of wings, with their heat they melted the snow and warmed the heart of Raftel habitants.

The sight of their protector filled their heart with joy. Its blue and yellow flames illuminated the dark sky, when it would fly around the island. They only had to look at it for them to feel in security. As long as the phoenix was there, nothing could happen to them.

But even if the phoenix was protecting the entire island, some habitants couldn’t overcome their greed. For the glory, for the money, or only because they were afraid, they attacked the bird when it was asleep. Killed It and took its egg to sell it. 

Without knowing they sealed the island's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just little information this fic will not be updated regularly. When I will finish writing a chapter, I will post it; but I have others fanfiction I want to work on.
> 
> Don't worry I have already written half of the chapter 2, but I think the chapters where Ann is at Raftel would be quite long.


End file.
